<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noisy Chris by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270082">Noisy Chris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Futanari, Transformation, cock growth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finé doesn't want Chris running around, so one of the Noise that she sent after her makes short work of her and makes her a pawn of the blonde once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noisy Chris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damnit! They just keep on coming!”</p><p>Arrow-shaped energy flew through the air, piercing their way into several strange looking monsters that were busy trying to pursue a girl in red. A girl that had wronged them, or at least their master. A girl that had been commanding them only a few nights ago.</p><p>Yukine Chris, the Attuned wielding the relic Ichaival. Formerly allied with the mysterious woman known as Finé, before she reclaimed the relics that she had loaned her and sicked the Noise on her. It was crazy to think that she had been working with her just a little while ago, and now…</p><p>Now she was the prey of these monsters that turned everything they touched into dust. Something that she was plenty familiar with. She saw it happen to so many people when she was first taken away, and now…</p><p>“Just piss off already!” The snow-haired girl shouted at the monsters as she kept on pumping volley after volley’s worth of arrows into them, her gun-shaped crossbows piling the damage on and on. Sure, one arrow could deal with one Noise, but when they came in several hundreds, she was kind of outmatched.</p><p>Still, she had a trump card up her sleeve. She lowered her hands as twin miniguns shot out of the tips of her crossbows, with her grabbing the handles that kept them steady. With this much firepower, even mowing down an army as thick as the one in front of her was like taking candy from a baby.</p><p>Billion Maiden. That was what she called this technique, one that she had grown quite accustomed to. It helped her put the pressure on the ones that needed to taste lead, and drowned out the sound of her own song. That accursed thing should never grace her ears, as long as she lived..!</p><p>“There… there! Now stay gone!” Chris shouted into the sky as she looked around her, nothing but dust and ash surrounding her. She had won, she had a moment to breathe. But knowing Finé, she would have another batch of those bastards on her tail in short order. She couldn’t rest yet, she had to keep going…</p><p>Just as she thought, the second she let her guard down, the infernal noise that those things made started back up. Those silly steps, they pissed her off. Thankfully, she still had more than enough juice to go!</p><p>“You want some more, you pricks!?” She shouted as she whipped around, aiming her miniguns straight at the target… Only for a blush to cover her cheeks, her concentration rapidly dwindling as she tried to make sense of what she saw.</p><p>There was just a single Noise, and it certainly looked rather new. It was kind of like the normal type, in that it was bright orange and held its arms forward in that same obnoxious manner, but its head was more than a little pointed. In fact, no, that wasn’t pointed at all. That was outright phallic. What the hell was it supposed to be!?</p><p>“Real dicks, huh? I thought you bastards only came in weird shapes and sizes! Well you’re still eating all of this, whether you like it or not!” The girl shouted as she fired a volley of the good stuff straight at the new Noise, gritting her teeth as she amped up the firepower as much as she could. “Die! Die!” She screamed, venting her frustrations at the phallic-shaped thing…</p><p>Once the dust died down from her barrage, she could only breathe a sigh of relief. It was gone. She could rest again. Maybe find a place to bunk down and hope Finé gave up the assault. Heh. She knew she wouldn’t, but it was wishful thinking…</p><p>Just as she tried to turn around and make her grand escape, she came face-to-face with the orange Noise. Dangerously close too, as it loudly made its characteristic noise, all while pulsating just like an overgrown shaft.</p><p>“Shit-” Chris cried out, only for it to wrap its way around her arms, preventing her from doing much of anything. She didn’t have the ability to maneuver or control her guns like this. But that wasn’t the bad part, the bad part…</p><p>Was the fact that she was growing warm with arousal. “Th-The hell are you even-” She tried to protest, but it just silenced her by wrapping around her further. It distended, stretched and coiled around her, not unlike a snake, but with a different purpose.</p><p>It didn’t need to erase or turn her into ash. No, it had to do something very different. This was an experimental Noise that Finé had fetched using the Cane of Solomon, one that would fix her up and make her a useful pawn again. She had already proven herself such a good pawn, so making her subservient to the Cane would make things so much better…</p><p>And what better way to do so than make her wear one of those blasted things? That was what it was. A Noise design to emulate the Relic-Human fusion theorem that the wicked blonde had been developing, and considering the way it was wrapping around her…</p><p>Well, to say that it was successful would be a massive understatement. Chris couldn’t even struggle as the orange substance hardened, stretching and growing limber. She didn’t even really look human any longer, not now that she was covered in what was essentially a latex Noise suit, one that hugged her curves in all the wrong ways.</p><p>“D-Damnit, let me go-” She cried out, only for the suit to restrain her further. First by forming mitten-like hands at the ends of her arms, preventing any articulation. Then, by growing a pair of feeler-like horns atop of her head, to make her look even more like the Noise… and most importantly, a pressure started building down below…</p><p>Her eyes widened as it throbbed and hardened just like her new skinsuit had, taking on a similar shape as the top of the Noise’s head. She knew what that was, especially as a black coating started to envelop it. She was too familiar with it.</p><p>It was a cock. Not just any cock either, a cock that perfectly replicated the kind that Finé had been so kind as to train her with. And now it was attached to her. It wasn’t just a strap-on either, as despite its unusual color and latex-like texture, it definitely felt like it had properly grown from her crotch…</p><p>To make matters worse, she couldn’t even scream out as her hips started to automatically gyrate into the air, she had to deal with the wind grazing against it as the Noise suit forced a ball gag into her mouth. That bondage serving to turn her on more and more, her shaft growing thicker and bigger as the seconds passed.</p><p>It throbbed. It yelled out, wanting to reach its climax. She wanted it too, but she couldn’t admit that. She was too proud to. She didn’t want to fall victim to a cock like that, she wanted to be free. She wanted to curse the name of the woman that had pulled her into this mess, scream her name to the skies, and yet…</p><p>She couldn’t stop herself. She had to keep thrusting. The Noise made her do it, and she couldn’t resist. The more she did it, the better it felt. The more of her thoughts inside her head got erased, leaving only the pleasure behind, helpless to stop itself from expanding and flooding her mind.</p><p>Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.</p><p>Chris’ mind was on a constant loop, the Noise filling it with nothing but Thrust. That was what she did. That’s what she needed to do. The more she did it, the more she felt fulfilled. So if she felt fulfilled, then it was fine that she kept on doing it. Even if it erased her mind. Even if it erased her actual self. She needed that climax. She needed it..!</p><p>As she thrust harder and faster, her cock throbbed the hardest it could. It felt agonizing, and as she gave one last powerful thrust, she could feel it all coming to a head. She could feel her mind giving way, letting it all wash away…</p><p>“THRUST!” The Noise-covered girl cried out as the eyes rolled into the back of her head, the scream piercing through her ball gag as the front of her latex-covered cock bulged forward, cum shooting out in spades. It flooded into a small balloon, with some of it rushing its way back down along her thickly grown shaft, coating it in a permanent sticky glaze…</p><p>She went limp, not down below but all over, as she slumped forward. Her mind had been drained with that last ejaculation, leaving only the Noise that fused with her behind. A being that still had much to do, as her cock throbbed with a certain need. Her Mistress had a target in mind for her cock, one that she needed to test her theorem out on some more.</p><p>Thus, the Noise simply known now as Thrust made her way forward, arms outstretched like any other. She was like any other, ready and willing to deal with any human that might get in her way, as there was one lone target in her mind.</p><p>The girl that humiliated her, Tachibana Hibiki. Her cock throbbed with a need to break her and turn her into another Thrust. Something that couldn’t come soon enough…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>